The Sailor and the Princess
by Gorlois
Summary: In this universe, Eric is the sailor son of Prince Filbert's caretaker, Grimsby. When he falls in love with a mysterious princess he must pull a charade to make her love him, and keep her away from the manipulative Prince.
1. Birthday Celebration

There was a drum roll.

Eric's father lifted the sheet covering the hulking mass.

He rolled his eyes. A statue. What a great gift, dad, he thought. But from the expression of the Prince, he was delighted.

Prince Filbert took a step forward to examine his effigy. Eric had to admit, the sculpture did resemble the plump, blond Prince. Their clothes certainly matched. Of course, they weren't exactly the same, but Eric couldn't tell the difference between any of those costly royal garments.

He was, in fact, wearing sensible sailor clothes. A clean shirt, fitting black trousers, and nice, sturdy boots. He looked very experienced, even though he wasn't. He had just met his father, the Prince's caretaker, whom without, he wouldn't have been able to travel onboard the Prince's Royal 18th Birthday Party.

Eric remembered the first day he met his father. Right after his mother died… Her last words were, in fact, instructions on how to locate "Mr. Grimsby". And when Eric introduced himself! Well, was Grimsby surprised! But Grimsby took to Eric, and Eric took tot Grimsby.

But what a gift!

_Shooo-CRACK! _

Eric raised his head to see the first of the fireworks, imported, as Grimsby was pointing out to the Prince, from China. When he looked back down, Eric spotted Filbert's dog, Todd, a huge, slobbering sheepdog. Eric took out his harmonica and played a little tune which Todd danced to. Filbert despised the dog, and Eric now kept the dog with him, in his little apartment in the castle.

"Eric," came the crackling voice of his father, "put that thing down."

Eric obeyed, and with much dismay, Todd stopped dancing.

Grimsby was walking towards them. "You do have a gift of music, that for sure," he laughed. "In fact you have that in common with the Prince. He serenades the Princess of Gloucester to sleep all the time."

Eric groaned. He was up to it again.

"Dad… I've told you, hundreds of times, that I'm just not interested in anyone right now. I'm not ready to _be_ interested."

"Humph!" snorted Grimsby. "Well, by the time you're my age and don't have a wife, you'll be wishing you took me advice." Grimsby started to walk away.

"Wait," Eric inserted. "I promise I'll find someone, someone out there."

_CRACK!_

More fireworks, thought Eric. Once glance at Grimsby told him that there were no more fireworks. That was lightening, and, judging by the smell of smoke, the ship had gotten in its way.

Shouts of fear mingled with those of courage. Eric helped unload the life boats and filed everyone into them, including Todd. Eric then got into a boat himself, and all were safe…

Eric heard a big _SPLASH_ and looked into the waves. Prince Filbert had jumped out of his boat. He was trying to rescue his statue, which had remained on the burning ship. His Royal Highness, however, had forgotten one major detail. He couldn't swim. And Eric could.

So the sailor jumped out of his own boat to save the sinking heir.

Eric grabbed hold of him, but the Prince yelled, "No, no! I want the statue!" and broke free.

Filbert swam a couple feet and Eric followed until Eric saw him drown under. Eric went under the waves to try to retrieve the Prince, but he couldn't be found. He thought he saw the faint glimmer of green scales, maybe some sea monster had eaten the Prince. And if that were true, there was no reason for Eric to stay in the water, so he swam back to his life boat.

"Did, did you find him?" chattered Grimsby.

"Uh, uh, no…" Eric was gasping for air.

"Oh heavens, no! I promised his parents I would protect him! Oh no!"

Eric sighed. The rest of the trip home would be like this. Poor Filbert. Poor Grimsby.


	2. Voices

The ocean looked beautiful today… The clouds were gone, there were no waves, the sun was shining brightly… If he took a little dip, who would mind?

Grimsby would mind. The whole kingdom would mind. They were in mourning for the Prince. Everyone in their seaside kingdom was wearing black, which wasn't a good idea in these hot summer months. Even Eric was wearing black right now. And if these clothes got wet! Everyone would know he was out in recreation while the rest of the kingdom was mourning the death of Prince Filbert. Oh well…

_Arf! Arf! _

Todd barked, reminding Eric that he was still there.

"Aw, good boy, good boy, stay quiet." Todd nudged at a piece of wood lying near him, and beckoning towards the ocean.

"No, boy. We can't play fetch out there. If you get wet, I'll get wet!" Eric reprimanded. "And we can't get past old Grimsby."

Todd put his head down.

"Aoow…aooow….aoooooow…." he begged.

Eric laughed at the sad dog, and picked up the stick.

"Here!" Eric shouted, throwing the stick into the clear waters. Todd bounded off for it, as goofy as possible.

"Ra-warf! Warf!" barked the sheepdog, searching for his piece of wood.

"Ra-waf! Waf!" He found the stick.

The wet, gray and white dog came running up to Eric. He knew this would happen. Maybe Grimsby wouldn't get too mad. Because know the huge canine had run over Eric, knocking him down, soaking him with seawater.

Eric laughed, might as well live it up, he thought. The sailor took the stick from the dog and started to throw it back into the water when he paused, hearing a strange, beautiful sound. Like angels.

The sound came from across the beach, and Eric couldn't resist the song. He threw down the stick, and went running, faster than the wind. Todd was trailing far behind. When Eric slipped on the sand, he threw off his boots, and he ran across the sand with only his socks on.

Eric was out of breath when he finally reached the spot where the music seemed to originate. And, for a second he heard it. He was in bliss, for one whole second. One second that lasted for a thousand years. But when the animal calls of Todd arrived, they were gone. It was like the beautiful sound didn't want any other sounds encroaching on its solo. Eric didn't want any other sounds either.

It was like the sound emanated from the sky. It had to be angels. Only they could make such sweet sounds. Eric wanted to fly into the sky and visit those angels, and it seemed like Todd did, too, for Todd bounded off, jumping to the edge of the shore.

And then Eric saw. Todd was not looking for the angelic voice. He was greeting some poor person, lying on the hot sands next to the water.

"Ahhh! Somebody get this walking tub of saliva off of me!"

That poor survivor's voice could only belong to one person, and Eric knew immediately who it was.

Eric ran to Prince Filbert, who was trying to push Todd off of him.

"Get off me you mutt! I'll have you sliced for my stew!"

"Your highness!" said Eric. "Off, Todd, off!" Todd obeyed the command.

Prince Filbert managed to get to his feet. His clothes were ruined, his shoes were lost, and he only had one of his silken gloves. Eric couldn't help but smirk to think of Filbert's reaction when he looked into the mirror for the first time and saw his condition.

"Ah… ah… Who are you?" stuttered Filbert. "I know I'm back home because I recognize the mutt, but I don't recognize you!" The Prince almost fell to the ground, but Eric swooped in and picked him up.

"I'm Eric, Grimsby, your caretaker's son," he answered.

"Oh, oh. Would you be kind enough to take me home," Eric thought maybe the Prince had gained manners in his weak state, "NOW!"

Never mind.

Eric backed the Prince up on his shoulder as they stumbled home. It would have been unbearable had the angelic sound not been playing in his mind. When the castle was just a little bit beyond site, Eric said, "So, did you hear anything, when you washed up on the beach?"

"What, besides the wretched noises of the mutt?"

"No, no," Eric laughed. "Something beautiful. Like angels."

"How ridiculous! You must be out of your mind. I heard nothing of the sort," replied the Prince.

Eric shrugged. Maybe the sound was just for his ears. Todd didn't seem to hear it, either. After all, why would a dog run to a man that didn't even like washed up on the beach, instead of the enticing ethereal sound? Eric thought it best to keep quiet the rest of the way.

_Arf! Arf!_

Todd's barks signaled the castle in the horizon. He could make out the figure of Grimsby, walking down the stairs, probably looking for him.

The canine went running, and so did the "exhausted" Filbert. Eric walked the rest of the way, but he got there in plenty of time to hear the conversation between Grimsby and Filbert.

"My boy! You're here! Thank goodness, we thought you dead!" exclaimed his caretaker.

"Ah… Grimsby, it was horrible… I was taken down by a hideous monster to the depths of the ocean, but I broke free, and drifted over the sea for days." Eric rolled his eyes. It hadn't even been a full day since the shipwreck. But Filbert continued his story.

"I never thought I'd be back, but I am!"  
"Sea monsters, how courageous, my boy! You must tell me more!" said Grimsby. "Here, Eric, tell everyone in the castle that our Prince is home! We will make a celebration out of it!"

Everyone, even Todd, went inside, leaving Eric out all by himself.

"Hmm…" he sighed. He walked into the castle, and spread the word of the Prince's safe arrival and the celebration to follow.

Celebration.


	3. Food for Thought

"Yesterday began as a glorious celebration of the eighteenth birthday of our prince, Filbert," spoke Grimsby in the banquet hall where Filbert was smiling with glee.

But it took an unexpected turn when our ship caught fire," Grimsby paused, "and we almost lost our shining heir to the throne."

Eric was sitting near the very end of the table. His father forced him to put on some nice clothes, "Celebrate your beloved Prince's arrival!", and all that… It wasn't that he wasn't happy that the Prince was alive… He just wished that they didn't fawn over him so. Sickening. He may be the crowned Prince, but Eric believed that being pampered and spoiled by the court couldn't help with his ruling the kingdom someday.

But who cared about his opinions?

Eric zoned back in on the speech, "Thank heavens our Prince fought his way from the dreadful… monster..." Eric grinned. One thing Eric knew about his father is that he didn't believe in mythical creatures. If Grimsby wasn't so fearful of the Prince, maybe he'd say so. But he didn't.

The room sounded with applause. He must have missed the end of speech. Absentmindedly, he began to clap along with the others. When the clapping ceased, everyone took to their plates, but Eric couldn't.

It was nice… King Crab, Hush Puppies, a piece of fish, some bread sticks and stews… Food prepared especially for the occasion by Louie, the Chef. Food that he may never get to eat to again.

Eric planned to leave the castle, soon. Grimsby was determined that he become the caretaker to Filbert's children, but Eric couldn't do that. He wanted a life on the sea, far away from the kingdom on land. After all, as soon as Filbert came into power, he was sure the kingdom would erupt into some disorder, possibly a revolution, which Eric didn't want to be around to see.

The banquet was over in less than an hour. Everyone retired to the ballroom. No dances, no music, just mingling. Boring mingling.

Eric didn't plan on staying for more congratulations to the Prince. He slipped through, out to the beach.

It was amazing how different a shade of light made the beach. There were still no clouds, or waves… There was no sun, either, but the moon and stars filled its role adequately.

Even the beach was boring.

Somewhere, something must be going on. Something exciting.

And he was right.

Far underneath the ocean, a little red-haired mermaid was making a decision that would change forever her life, and Eric's.

But Eric couldn't know this. The night was still, cold, and quiet. Maybe it would be better to go back in.

So Eric traveled back into the castle. Maybe he could go back to his and Grimsby's room, go to sleep. Ah sleep… That sounded good…

It was not easy for Eric to go to sleep that night. He tossed, and he turned. But, an hour in bed, he eyes finally stayed fixed shut, and Eric took a rest for awhile.

Awhile.

He was reawakened two hours later by Grimsby, who was just coming back from the banquet party.

"Ah, there you are," he said. "I missed you at the party."

"Mmmhmm…"

"Prince Filbert missed you, too. He's very grateful that you found him."  
"Is he?"

"Don't be so surprised," snapped Grimsby. "I know you haven't lived here long, but the rumors out there about him are absolutely not true…"

"Yes, yes, those stories don't do him justice."

Grimsby spied Eric, trying to test his sincerity. "Yes, yes…"

His parents were great rulers, I'm sure Filbert will follow suit."

"His parents?"

"I know Filbert doesn't like us to talk of them… But they loved him, and ruled this empire efficiently. I remember his father requesting I take care of him on his deathbed. So sad… That was twelve years ago… Filbert was never the same again after that."

"Filbert? Not Prince Filbert?" questioned Eric.

"You're learning much about me, tonight, aren't you, my boy," laughed Grimsby. "Yes, I'm very close to him… In some ways, he's my second son."

"My brother?" said Eric, sarcastically.

"You could say so, that would explain the sibling rivalry,"

"Sibling rivalry? What are you trying to say?"

"You just seem," Grimsby was thinking of the right word, "jealous, of the Prince."

Grimsby had not chosen the right word.

"You spoil him far too much! How can he rule a kingdom when-"

Grimsby stopped him.

"Eric, you're in no position to question our Prince!" stamped Grimsby.

Eric cooled down. He messed up, big time. He told his opinion. He couldn't do that. He shook his head and covered the sheets back over him.

"Good-night…" his father said as he left the room, blowing the candle out.

"Good-night," returned Eric. He hoped tomorrow would be much, much better.


	4. Beautiful Name

From Eric's bedroom chamber window, the day looked much better than that of the one before. Judging from the raindrops left on his windowsill, it had showered that night. And Eric knew there was nothing nicer than the fresh scent of the beach after a summer storm.

Eric left his bed unmade, and quickly changed into a pair of trousers and a green shirt, leaving behind his boots. He grabbed his harmonica, and leaped out the door, stumbling over faithful Todd, who had stayed the night by his favorite human's room.

"Good ol' Todd," praised Eric, pushing the hairy sheepdog's face in his.

"Hey," he asked, "what do you say about going on a little trip to the beach?"

"Arf! Arf!" barked the dog in approval.

"Okay," smiled Eric. "Just don't forget your stick. We can play a little fetch today."

While Todd went searching for his favorite piece of driftwood, Eric went on to the servant's entrance where he could leave without being detecting by anybody, especially Grimsby.

Eric loved the feel of the wet sand underneath his feet, and he took a seat on a large boulder near the water and began to play a ditty with his harmonica. He stared out into the long winding ocean. Eric didn't see it as endless at all, he saw it as a portal, the most interesting portal at least, to all kinds of amazing places. People drabbled on about flying from place to place, and in Venice a man was working on just that. But Eric didn't think that would be as entertaining. If you could fly, the peril would be taken out. You would be operating your own flying mechanism in clear skies, like birds. According to the Venice man you could have your own pair of wings. It's very different being in the ocean on a massive boat. Who knows what lurks beneath the waves?

But Eric was far more interested with what lurked beyond the waves, not underneath them. Faraway countries like China and Japan, and places as exotic as Egypt. Oh, to explore new worlds, on a ship like that!

_Arf! Arf! _

Eric recognized that animal sound immediately and smiled. His companion was catching up. In no less than two seconds did the royal mutt race from the entrance staircase to Eric's feet. The first thing Todd did was to offer the sailor his stick of wood. Eric gladly accepted it, then hurled it out to sea. Todd was delighted, and he jerked away into the water.

It took him a second or so to uncover the plaything, but he did, and then raced back towards Eric. When Eric received the half saliva-half salt water soaked stick, he thought to toss it back out, but Todd didn't seem interested. His attention must have diverted to something, which proved true when Eric saw the sheepdog go bounding off to the west.

Curious to see what the dog had discovered, Eric ran after him. He was surprised to see a beautiful woman with hair the color of fire, dressed in some piece of wreckage, clutching a large brown rock.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!"

The girl was screaming, frightened of the barking Todd.

"Todd! Stop!" he commanded. The dog was good, and followed his master's command, falling behind. Eric moved closer to the maiden, who was shivering.

"Who… who's there?" she asked.

"Um… just me. Eric."

"Thank you, Eric, for saving my life!" The girl's face was extremely animated, so much so that Eric couldn't quite get a good look at her.

"What?" he said. "From this thing here? He's harmless, miss. It was no problem."

"Really? Can I touch him?" she asked.

"Of course, he won't harm you. Come here Todd." Eric led the sheepdog towards the pretty girl, whose arm was outstretched, waiting to feel the beast.

"Wow! Whatever's covering him feels just like my hair," she declared. The girl pushed her face into the dog's, just like Eric had done earlier. "Ohh! He's so wet!" she said as she let Todd lick her. "Ha, ha," she giggled.

Todd moved away towards the Eric, and he walked closer to the girl.

"Are you okay?"

"How do I look?"

"Wha…"

"Do… Do I have legs… and um, feet?" she asked, stumbling.

"Yes, can't you see, you're perfectly…"

For the first time the maiden was not bobbing her head back and forth and he got a good look at the girl. She had naturally red lips, a cute little nose, and beautiful, shimmering blue eyes… That were scarred.

"Oh my god… What happened?"

"I was, um, _shipwrecked_," she explained, "and something terrible happened, and um, as you can tell, this happened."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, I'm happy to be alive, here! With legs! I can't wait to explore this place!"

"You like to explore?" Eric questioned. "Oh, what am I saying… You need to get into the palace. We'll have a physician examine you at the palace." He took the girl's arms and tried to lift her off the rock. When she got up she wobbled a little bit on her legs. It made perfect sense, thinking about what she had just gone through. Poor girl.

When the girl stood up from the rock, something fell behind her. It was a shining piece of coral, fashioned like a tiara. When Eric picked it up, he realized it _was_ a tiara.

"What's this?"  
"What's what?" the stranger asked.

"This tiara. Is it yours?" Eric didn't think that was possible. The girl was much too nice to belong to the same type of title as Filbert.

"Tiara? Oh, yes!"

"Then you're a Princess," replied Eric, bewildered.

"Mmhmm. And you're a Prince, aren't you? You do live in a palace, correct?"

What was Eric to say? He had a feeling he'd like this girl, she was optimistic, and she was an explorer like him, and she was beautiful. He couldn't live if the girl rejected him, for not being a blue-blood like her. He made up his mind.

"Sure, yes, I do, I am!" Eric felt an unnatural pride at being something more than a servant boy. But that wasn't Eric… He was already feeling unsure about this. But he was sure he loved the girl, and as he led her to the palace, with Todd behind, he didn't think of himself as a sell-out. He just thought he was one of those unlucky people who fell in love.

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"Ariel."

Ariel. What a beautiful name.


	5. Pandora

"Hmm…"

"What?! What!?"

The plump brunette woman in a scullery outfit ignored Eric and continued to examine Ariel. "Say ahh."

"Why?"

The part-maid, part-physician scowled at the girl from behind her glasses. She wasn't sure whether the red-head's question was legitimate or sass. "Just say ahh."

"Hmm… If you wish… Ahh…"

Her doctor had quite placed the tongue depressor in her mouth by the time the girl had clamped her mouth shut back again. Quickly becoming agitated, she said, "Girl…!"

"Carlotta," interrupted Eric. "I don't think Ariel knows what you're doing. Be nice to her."

"I'm sorry Eric. I've just got a pile of duties hedged up behind me… Say ahh…," the maid continued to talk as she continued diagnosing Ariel. "I'm just so overworked… I hate being stalled like this… Not that I mind helping you, or this poor dear here. It's just, ugh!"

"I understand completely."

"Well," Carlotta straightened herself, "overall, she's quite fine. It seems like she's had some head trauma, which may account for some odd quirks in the following week. Unfortunately, it seems the damage to her vision… is permanent."  
Eric's demeanor became very sad, feeling for the beautiful girl he cared for so much now. Ariel, seemingly sensing his disappointment, said, "Oh, I'm not distressed. I knew it was permanent. I'm willing to sacrifice my vision to be here."

"That's a very positive outlook to have, miss," said Carlotta, picking up the coral tiara sitting on a table beside her and placing it upon Ariel's head. "I mean, your highness.

"Now, Prince _Eric_ maybe you could take the princess to the room you had arranged for her."

"Oh, yes, of course."

"And change her into the clothes you got for her…" Carlotta was still confused by how the girl had managed to change into the wreckage without her sight.

"Here Ariel," said Eric taking the shipwrecked princess's arm and guided her out of the washing room. He certainly felt guilty guiding the royal to another deception, but he feared telling the truth. It was a gut feeling. The type of gut feeling no person could ignore. So Eric followed the rules.

He counted all the lies he had told so far- Number one, and the biggest, he Eric, lowly son the actual heir's caretaker, and aspiring Ship Captain, was Prince of the Land. Number two, taking Ariel to a make-shift doctor's office. On the bright side, Eric was faithful enough to the girl that he wouldn't take her to a fake doctor. Carlotta was trained. But it had been years since then… On the other hand, Eric trusted Carlotta, proof being that she agreed to keep his secret. Now came the hard part- getting others in the kingdom to help him, too.

He knew he couldn't keep a secret princess hiding in the castle forever. News of her appearance would break out eventually, all the way to Prince Filbert, who would surely delight in a new way to ridicule Eric.

The only for-sure thing was that he loved Ariel. And somehow he would have to make her love him.

The couple came to the wooden door that marked the princess's room. Now the acting began.

"Well, your highness, my _fellow_ highness, I've managed to provide for you this magnificent room, right above the water."

In reality, the room was far from magnificent. It was dirty and drafty. Technically, it was above the sea, and Eric had actually given Ariel his bed, which he had transported to the chamber room when he first brought Ariel to Carlotta.

"Do rooms normally smell like this up here?"

"Eh, um, sometimes."

"Oh, then… Well, thank you Prince Eric. I do appreciate it," said Ariel gratefully.

Eric blushed, but not because Ariel was so sweet, but because she deserved much better, and if she had been found by Prince Filbert, she would have gotten it. But he did try to provide for her, and that was enough, right?

"I'm afraid that you will have to dress yourself, Princess, but I can fix you a bath right now."

"A dress?" she asked. "A bath?"

"I guess these items would seem luxurious to anyone after what you've been through. I'm very happy to help."

"Umm, yes, thanks again."

"Mmmhmm," Eric grinned as he walked into the bath room. It was much better than the rest of the room, but it had a working faucet, a rare commodity in the castle, and a well-kept secret. As far as Eric knew, he was the first one to visit this room in years, as it was originally to be his, but Grimsby changed his mind, wanting to be closer to his new found son, but not before he had given Eric the keys.

Eric stayed in the bath room until the tub was filled with the cold water. He hoped that the princess wouldn't mind the temperature of the water, as she was probably used to warm water back home.

Back home! Eric had forgotten that somewhere, far from here, there was another kingdom, totally distraught, looking for their missing princess. Eric would have to take responsibility for this, after all, he didn't want to end up being the next Paris. He'd speak to Ariel, later, about her home. Maybe even, if she wanted to, he could go with her back home, and they could be together, forever.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Eric was startled when he felt water slipping over to his thigh. With much force, he shut off the water faucet. "There!" Eric smiled, hands on his hips. He walked back out to the bedroom where he found Ariel sitting contently on the bed.

"Here, Ariel, let me help you up," Eric took Ariel's hand and lifted her up to her feet. "Here's the bathroom door, and here's the tub. I'll place your new clothes right over here. If you need any help, I won't be far away."  
"Okay… Thank you Prince Eric," said Ariel.

"You're very welcome," he returned, leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ariel was set for the time being, but now he had to decide what to do for the rest of the day. They couldn't stay in the castle, but he would also need to fix the situation about him being the Prince… Maybe Grimsby would help him?

No, that was unlikely. You can't deceive a princess, Eric… You should have told me you found her, Eric… How could you hide a princess, Eric!... This was very childish of you, Eric… I don't care if you love her, Eric… You're a commoner, she's a princess, Eric!... Yes, Grimsby would most assuredly disapprove of his scheme. But why should he care? He was finding true love!

Eric was slightly relieved not to hear anything coming from the bathroom because that meant Ariel was doing just fine. He still felt there was much more he could do for her, I mean, he wasn't, he _couldn't_ tell the truth to her, and he wasn't sure the feeling of guiltiness was worth it.

"I'm finished!" called the princess's voice from the bathroom.

"She's finished? Already? But it couldn't have been five minutes…" Eric asked himself. He walked forward to the door, and grasped the handle and almost walked in, but then rethought the idea and knocked. "Are you decent?"  
"Well, I do try to lend a helping hand, so yes!"

"No, I mean, do you have all your clothes on?"

"Um, oh, well, yes!"

Eric then opened the door. "Ohhh, Ariel…"

"Well, how do I look?" asked the blushing girl.

"I think… you got a little confused…" Eric was surprised at the state of the princess's wardrobe. The only two things that she managed to put on properly were her bra and her shoes. Everything else was a complete misfire. She had wrapped her hair into a ponytail with her undergarments, and used a ribbon as a kind of necklace. Somehow, she had also turned her black and teal outing dress inside out and draped it around her body.

"Here, let me help you," and Eric straightened out her outfit. In the end, she looked quite pretty in the clothes he had picked out for her, and she was very grateful for his help.

"Thank you… so much, for helping me, your highness… It's all new," she said.

"Um, you're welcome. I'm sure it must be very hard."

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Well, would you like to do something?" Eric asked, touching the girl's shoulder. "I mean, if you were up to it we could go and…"

"Visit, explore!?"

Eric nodded his head, "yes", and Ariel literally jumped out of her skin with joy.

"Oh thank you Eric! Thank you!" She hugged the sailor. "This will be so much fun!"

"Okay, let's go then!" And the two walked out of her room into the corridor of the castle.

Being that they were on the Mediterranean coast, you'd think that the castle would be quite warm, and the décor would showcase that, but no, not in the castle of Prince Filbert. For some odd reason, every room, every piece of space was cold, and dank, and dark. Grimsby had confided in Eric that it wasn't always like this. Filbert's parents had kept a joyous atmosphere around the palace. Unfortunately, Filbert never really got to understand his parents' rule, so he learned nothing, and most of the people in charge, technically his advisers, did not want the extra hassle of creating a warm environment. This had led longtime servants like Carlotta to become depressed. Once Carlotta had told Eric that she would leave the palace, some day. But that seemed unlikely to happen. It was an easy job, with lots of benefits. Shallow benefits, maybe, but even the best people are most easily attracted by things that are shiny on the surface, no matter how rotten the ground beneath is.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking to the marketplace, or to a lagoon, and then maybe dancing?" Eric replied.

"Dancing! Oh I can't wait to try!" Ariel exclaimed.

Eric couldn't be too befuddled for long, as, to his horror, he heard footsteps from ahead.

"Ariel! You gotta… You gotta hide, behind that tapestry!"

"Hide? Tapestry? What?" she asked, extremely confused. Eric took her hand and snuck her behind a tapestry depicting the Greek myth of Pandora's Box.

"Just one second, I promise," Eric told her.

"Okay, Eric… But you better explain this!"

"I will! I will!" he said, anxiously, now walking back to the middle of the hallway.

"Ah, Eric!" came a creaky old voice.

"It's my long lost father!"

"Where were you my boy?" Grimsby asked.

"Um, out on the beach," Eric sighed, delighted at being finally able to tell the truth.

"Well, I'm on my way to a conference, but I have something very important to tell you later… Wait, why are you out here? The entrance to the beach is all the way…"

"Ha, well, just wanted to take a jog," the dark-headed young man replied hastily.

"A jog?"

"Yes, yes, but, shouldn't you being going to your conference?"

"Well, I am already late… Good bye," finished Grimsby, about to walk off.

"Bye father!"

Eric was relieved that was a close call.

"And Eric?" Grimsby was far from Eric, but knowing his sense of humor, he'd drop a bombshell, like 'I know you were hiding a Princess behind that tapestry' or something.

"Eh, yes?"

"Be careful."

That wasn't so bad. But what would Ariel think? She had heard their entire conversation.

"Here, Ariel," he ushered the girl out, and his tone of voice was one of shame.

"Eric? Was that man your father?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"And why did you hide me from him?"

"Because, Ariel… I have a hard time saying this but…"

"You haven't been entirely truthful with me?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because I recognize the disappointment, when one is beginning to like, even love another, but they fear telling them the truth, because it might jeopardize your relationship. Because, the truth might just turn the other person away?"

"Yes, yes! Ariel, you understand! I can tell you now!"

"I'd rather not know, because I still can't tell you… as far as I know you are the kind-hearted Prince Eric of a kingdom who has a great deal of friends, a 'long-lost' father, and a love for the beach. As far as you know, I'm the Princess Ariel who has been shipwrecked and lost her sight, but one girl who is very happy to be here with you."

"Okay, Ariel, were liar lov-" Eric stopped himself. "Liar friends."

"Well come on friend!" said Ariel taking Eric's arm. "Show me your kingdom."

_Your_ kingdom. The pang of guiltiness was still there, but at least now it was subdued.


	6. Around Town

**Well, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story and everyone who has been so patient for me to continue it. I'm very happy to finally bring out the next chapter, and at this moment there should be about five more. Please, enjoy!-**

**CHAPTER SIX: AROUND TOWN**

Well, now at least that little part of the gnawing sensation of lying could be forgotten about. She knew he was hiding something from her, and he knew she was hiding something from him. But at least both he and she could rest easy, because it simply didn't matter. The other did not care.

But what exactly was she hiding from him?

No, Eric told himself. That would just be selfish. He was sure that whatever secret Ariel was keeping from him couldn't be half as big as the one he was keeping from her. Yet, he already loved the blind girl… Maybe she could love him, too.

Eric had brought an old carriage back from the castle to drive them to the market. It really was a sorry little thing, but Ariel wouldn't know. She seemed bored, actually.

"Ariel?" he asked sweetly. "Why aren't you doing anything?" "Umm… Eric," she said slowly. She had something up her sleeve. "You think I could drive this thing? Just for a little while?"

Eric didn't know what to say. She couldn't see, after all. He could navigate for her, but Eric couldn't help thinking that might be risky. Yet with the look on her face, Eric could hardly say no.

"Here." He handed her the reins, they switched places, and quietly happily, Ariel began to drive the carriage.

And for this girl, speed was the only option.

Eric barely had time to see where they were going, much less give her directions. But through some glorious miracle, they came to the marketplace, much quicker than Eric would have gotten them there. But just to be safe, he'd drive home.

The sailor helped the princess out of the carriage, and the look on her face was one of pure delight. Her ears, not her eyes, were wide open to all the sounds, and Ariel seemed to be having fun guessing what they were. Eric figured she must have lived a very guarded life in her kingdom, not to have ever experienced a village marketplace.

Ariel led Eric over to the Baker's shop, and she gladly smelled the aromas. Eric knew the kindly old baker from before his mother had died, and before he had left for the castle, so he wasn't surprised when the man gave Ariel a freshly baked roll.

When she bit into it, she smiled and gave her approval with a loud, "Mmmm…". The baker shook her hand, so surprised to see such a wondrous girl.

After that visit, they went over to the merchant's shop, and Ariel placed her hands over everything, sometimes asking Eric what an object was called.

"What's this?" she would say, holding up a rotten old chunk of wood.

"Oh, that's a pipe," Eric would answer.

Ariel would get an annoyed expression over her face and would mumble, "But I could have sworn it was a snarfblat…"

Moving on, they went to the fish monger's. Eric hadn't told her that's where they were, but when she smelled the shop tears came to her eyes.

"Do you not like fish that much?" he asked, holding her by his side. "I know it smells a little, but…"

"No, no, that's just the thing," she said in between tears. "I do love fish, and I just think it's dreadful to see them come to this end." She paused. "Eric, you don't eat fish do you?"

"Well, yes," he said cautiously. "Didn't they eat fish where you come from?"

"No!" she exclaimed. She was trying to collect herself as they left the store. "Eric, promise me you want make me eat fish."

"Sure, of course, you don't have to if you don't want to." Admittedly, he was a little perplexed by Ariel's extreme aversion to fish, but Ariel seemed so caring, she'd probably hate to see a living thing eaten.

"And Eric," she continued after his answer. "Will you promise never to eat fish again?" She looked up into his eyes.

Eric didn't exactly know what to say. Fish was just about the only food in the kingdom, and he was a simple man, he wouldn't be able to afford alternative cuisines like Ariel might. Yet, it was that beautiful face… He simply couldn't say no.

"Sure, Ariel. Just for you." It was getting darker outside, and Eric figured it was just about time to go, but when Ariel heard the music playing outside a dance room, she was immediately attracted to it, and she pulled Eric right along with her.

"What's going on here?" she excitedly asked.

"Eh, it's just some place where people come to dance." Eric was trying to make it sound as unimportant as he possibly could.

"Dance?" Ariel's face perked up. "Oh, Eric! Come on, let's dance!" Eric looked down. "I'm sorry Ariel, I just… I don't know how to dance." He hated disappointing her.

Ariel was silent for a second. "Of course," she replied graciously. "Well, then, will you watch me?"

"Yes, but who will you dance with?" He hoped no one.

"I can dance by myself."

Eric gave a sigh of relief.

"Now, come on! Watch!" Ariel tugged him over through the room, where Ariel began to dance. It was sort of ballet like, which might have been difficult in her dress, but Ariel was naturally graceful. Eric could have danced with her, without stepping all over her feet.

Soon, Eric found he was the only one enjoying Ariel's dance for others who had been dancing stopped, and formed a circle around her. Very happy to perform, listening to the astonishment, she didn't want to quit. She had to, though, after she got very red in the face and tired.

As the crowd dispersed, Eric walked over to her.

"You're wonderful, you know," he told her.

"You really think so?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Ariel hugged him, and Eric, like a schoolboy, blushed.

They walked down back to where they had placed the carriage, the first few stars already beginning to twinkle. Eric took his place at the reins, and Ariel, too tired to protest, sat beside him. For the entire, quiet trip back home, Ariel leaned against him.

When they got back to the palace, Eric realized Ariel had fallen asleep, and he carefully held her in his arms and discreetly took her back to her room, placed her on her bed, and pulled the sheets over her. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Eric made the short trek back up to his room, and just before he laid down to rest, he heard the creaky door open.

"Oh, Eric, there you are! Haven't seen you all day!"

Eric sat up in bed. "Oh, hello, Father… My jog lasted longer than I had thought."

"Well, I should say so." The old man walked a little further into the room. "Why, you should have heard all the commotion and bustle today… stupid rumors, of course."

"What sort of rumors?" Eric asked inquisitively.

"Some poppy-cock about a mysterious hidden Princess being kept in the castle. What nonsense!"

Eric shook his head in agreement.

Grimsby turned for the door, and, in a statement more for himself, mumbled, "To think, a hidden Princess, in this castle, and I wouldn't know of it! Preposterous!"

Preposterous, indeed.


	7. Kiss the Girl

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! ****J **

**CHAPTER SEVEN: KISS THE GIRL**

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

"You make come in, Mr. Grimsby." As he opened the door, he recognized the voice as the unmistakable Ariel's. But why had she called him "Mister Grimsby"?

"Yes, thank you, Your Majesty."

He bowed. When he looked up, he realized the princess's room was much bigger and more extravagant than he had ever realized. And there, recline on a huge bed, sat the little red-haired maiden right there, with a very swelled stomach.

"You're pregnant?" he said.

"Again, I know, but at least there will be plenty of heirs to continue the dynasty."

Again? Heirs? Dynasty? This was all new to him.

"I should get you a pillow," he offered.

"No, no, when the King comes back, then he can do all that. And then, you can go on with your job."

"The King? My job?"

But before Ariel had time to answer, the door swung open, and a fat, pompous man walked in with an arrogant crown perched atop his head and seven little brats all swarming around him.

There was no denying it. That was Prince Filbert.

"My King!" cried Ariel, opening her arms out wide. "You've finally come home to me! And you've brought my children back with you!"

"An awful day for hunting, you know, but we did try our hardest to kill something, didn't we children?"

"Yes, father!" they all rang out at once.

And then Mr. Grimsby did something incredible. He knelt all the way to the floor, and said reverently, "My majesty, I welcome you home." He couldn't believe he had just done that, and he couldn't believe he was still waiting on the floor, for his King's commandment to rise.

When at last the fat man said it, Mr. Grimsby came up, only to receive another order from the King.

"Now, old bean, you shall accompany the children to their lessons." He brushed the children away. "Off you go now, off you go."

The little royals formed a circle around Grimsby, and rushed him out of the room, as he turned to bow and close the door, he saw the thick old slug disgustingly smooch off the limps of the wispy Queen Ariel.

Confused as to what had just happened, Mr. Grimsby allowed himself to be led by the children through the corridors, until he reached a mirror, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Gone was his wavy black hair, turned gray, and long, pulled behind his head with a ribbon. His youth had vanished as well, now very old and slightly decrepit, his long nose poking out of his gaunt face. No more were his muscles or his seaside tan, just sickly bones and wrinkles. His clothes were ghastly. Very, very official.

Eric Grimsby looked like his father. Even though he was still himself, he was his father. He had lost the loves of his life- the beautiful, blind Princess, and the sea.

He fainted.

***

Dreams ruin everything. No, nightmares do.

At least for Eric's sake he had finally woken up, and the dream had not been prolonged. But what did it mean?

Well, he wasn't stupid. He knew what it mean. But it meant something he didn't want to admit. He felt, vulnerable, susceptible to change. Once again in his life, he couldn't control his destiny, but he desperately wanted to. He had to.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

Eric's heart skipped a beat when his father's face appeared.

"Son, you should be getting up by now," he grinned. "And all this time I thought you were an early riser."

"Of course, Father. I'll get dressed and everything…"

"Make sure you put on something presentable, we're going to witness Prince Filbert christen a boat today."

Normally, Eric would have responded with a comment like, "Are you sure he'll be able to hit the boat?" and Grimsby was half expecting it, already braced with a scowl. But the old man's news had thrown Eric for a loop. He couldn't abandon Ariel for a whole day. Plus, he had been planning a very special trip for them.

"Father, I mustn't go. I've something important to do here."

"More jogging?" Grimsby laughed, but the expression on Eric's face was not funny. He could tell his son very much wanted this.

The Prince's caretaker cleared his throat, and, with much dignity, replied, "You may stay here, if you wish, my son, but do not get into any mischief."

He walked out.

Eric couldn't believe he had gotten his father to comply like that! How wonderful! A full day with Ariel. No visitations by Filbert's presence whatsoever.

He quickly dressed and groomed himself. He entered the kitchen, where Carlotta was waiting.

"Do you think I could get…"

"The poor girl deserves a spot of breakfast," she said finishing (in her own special way) his sentence. Handing him a plate with a meal and a flower on it, she added, "You know, I'm really risking my neck for you, Eric. Have you thought about the consequences that could happen if it were discovered that you are hiding a Princess in the palace? I don't know why I ever agreed to…"

"Hush, hush, Carlotta. Things will work out, and if worst comes to worst, you'll never be mentioned." Eric tried to comfort her.

The maid glared back. "It's not that only. You're cooping up a fine member of royalty in a drafty old room, making it out as a wonder of Asia. She needs better than that, and I simply don't believe you when you say she doesn't notice things. And if she doesn't really, then she has serious mental problems that need to looked into.

"Look, Eric," she went out, holding his arm. "I know you mean you're best, helping out the poor darling, but you just can't give her the help she deserves… I'm sorry."

"I can, Carlotta. I can give her love. And someday soon, we'll go back to her kingdom, and together we'll travel the world." "She won't even tell you the name of her kingdom, Eric. She needs to be brought to the attention of the Prince, or better yet, your father."

"Carlotta, you promised! You wouldn't say anything to them, would you?"

She was quiet for a second. "I'll leave the decision up to you. Now, go now, before anyone catches you coming into the kitchen."

Eric went away, but Carlotta had given him plenty to think about. Maybe she was right, maybe, mentally, Ariel needed help. Help he simply couldn't give her. Unless he took her home. Yet she had never revealed any details about her home to him in the past, and it seemed unlikely that she would now, either.

He just pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Today was going to be a happy date. He wasn't going to be bothered by things like that right now.

"Ariel?" He walked into the Princess's room, somewhat relieved he didn't have to bow.

"Eric? Is that you?" She sat on the edge of her bed, still dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday.

Eric offered to help her pick an outfit, one suitable for what they were going to do today. To be perfectly honest, Eric had no idea how to find anything that wouldn't get in the way during the trip, but he tried his hardest.

He picked out a light green dress, rather small, so it wouldn't be difficult to walk in, but with enough room to move in. Then he sent Ariel to change into the outfit.

She had gotten surprisingly well-adapted at changing into clothes since the day prior, but he knew she would still need a good deal of his help and attention. Yet, when she entered for Eric to preview her, the Princess seemed a model of perfection.

"Where are you taking me today, Prince Eric?" she asked.

"I can't tell you yet. It's a surprise."

Ariel puffed out of anticipation, and Eric smiled. He loved it when she did that.

Eric led Ariel out of the castle, very discreetly. They ventured on to the woods, Eric holding Ariel's hand the entire way. When they reached an old path, he stopped.

"Now, from this point on, Ariel, we're going to begin climbing this mountain," the sailor explained.

"Climbing? A mountain? I don't understand."

Eric shook his head in glee. This was truly something she never would have expected, something, he guessed, she had never experienced before. "You'll love it," he said, smiling. "Now, come on, take my hand. It starts off easy, but it gets a little bit steeper towards the top. It's not too hard, I promise."

Ariel trusted in him, and faithfully did everything he asked of her as they worked towards the top. They both got a little scuffed up, and sometimes their bodies would ache, and they'd have to sit in the shade and take a break, but Eric could tell Ariel was loving every minute of it. He guessed she was just happy to feel the textures, and smell the aromas, and hear the sounds. He, on the other hand, was enjoying it because of her. After this activity, Eric knew without a shadow of a doubt in his heart that Ariel, the little princess, was the girl he wanted to be with forever.

But how did she feel about him?

***

After working all morning, the couple finally reached the top a little bit after noon. They stretched out on the grass, and relaxed, breathing in the soft, salty air, smelling the pine trees. It was very much like paradise, or so Eric thought.

"Describe it to me." Ariel's voice broke the silence.

"What?" Eric asked in return.

"Describe it for me, please. What does it all look like?"

"Oh, well…" Eric sat up. What words could he use to describe the splendor he was seeing, so that Ariel could understand its majesty?

"Well," he began, "the grass underneath us… it's very dark green, sort of brown. And the um… the trees sort of crowd over us, like they're watching the sight with us, and…" It was no use. He just couldn't explain it to her. He thought, deep into his mind… what could he say?

"The water…," he started, "from the ocean, all the way back, it shimmers and sparkles- just like your eyes do when you open them. And the sky is just about the color of your hair, but it's not half as wild or as free as your's. Then, the sand from the beach is as pearly as your skin…"

"Oh, Eric," Ariel gasped.

"And the wind, it's like your voice, very high-spirited and bubbly. Optimistic. And the sun shining down on us, it simply cannot compare to your natural grace and beauty…"

Ariel put her fingers over Eric's lips before he could say anything more. There was a voice in his ear, telling him to kiss the girl, right then, right now… before he lost her. But that would be too impetuous- no matter how much he loved her. She was a lady.

Yet the way she was looking at him right now, he wondered, maybe she loved him too?

He stood up, ruining the moment and he almost immediately regretted it.

"You think you're ready to go back home?"

"I'm already there." And she hugged Eric as the trekked back down.

***

Now it was late evening, but both he and Ariel were tired, and Eric escorted Ariel to her room and helped her change into her nightgown, and then laid her to rest.

"Good-night, Eric," she told him, curling up under the blankets. "And thank-you, for everything."

Eric silently walked out of the room to his chamber. He thought Grimsby might think it odd if he found his son asleep at this early hour, so he tried his hardest to just sit in a chair and rest. But it could be terrifyingly boring, so the sailor was delighted when he heard scratches at the chamber door. His old friend, Todd had arrived!

He let the mutt enter, but made it clear he wasn't ready for any exercise, so the dog quietly laid his paws on Eric's lap as he told him the story of his day, and how much he loved the Princess. Todd was a good listener.

A few hours into his story, Grimsby came in, quite tired himself. Maybe his father wouldn't want to talk much.

Alas, he was a chatterbox.

"Eric, you won't believe what happened today at the dock!"

Eric made it seem as if he cared, and so did Todd, surprisingly.

"Well, you see, after his Majesty attempted to christen the boat, the bottle of champagne missed and flew off at the end of the dock…"

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Grimsby went on, "the champagne continued to fizz and fizz. It was really extraordinary. But what was really fascinating was what came out the foam- a woman! Just like Venus!" he exclaimed. "Now, of course, she wasn't born out of sea foam or anything, probably just passing her way when all that happened. But the Prince, he was so taken by the maiden beauty, he walked up to her, and he kissed her, and told he loved her! Rather impulsive, I'd say, but with that long brown hair, and the beautiful shell necklace… Well, she had to be of royalty."

Eric thought the whole story sounded fishy. Who, after all, in their right mind would just let Prince Filbert kiss them? Wealthy, or not, that was simply disgusting.

"And tomorrow they are to be married! As of tomorrow, our kingdom shall have a king and queen- and you will witness this auspicious moment of history, like it or not. After all, it is their royal offspring you will be caretaking."

The old man, happily giggling to himself walked to his bedchamber. Eric didn't say anything in protest. He wouldn't go anyway, but he was too tired to argue.

Eric, too, went to his room, welcoming Todd to sleep at the bottom of his bed.

He fell asleep quickly, reflecting on all the happy moments of the day. It had truly been perfect… And tomorrow, he'd do something for Ariel. He would take her dancing- and he'd dance with her!

They would talk about their future together, he might even tell her his truth, that he was not a Prince. But best, he felt, to decide on these things in the morn. It was time to enter slumber land, and the very sweetest of dreams.


	8. Over His Head

**I admit this chapter is something of a filler and more or less a bridge between part one and part two of this story, but I promise the next few chapters after this one are going to be really exciting! **

**CHAPTER EIGHT: OVER HIS HEAD**

Does anybody really mean it when they greet someone with "good morning"? It just blurts out, but what does it really mean?

Are you asking someone whether they think the morning is good, or are you wishing someone a pleasant morning? Why say it at all if nobody really understands what it means. At least "hello" has a clear definition. It's simply a pleasant greeting, nothing more, nothing less. But "good morning"… Does anyone reflect on whether they've actually had a good morning or not? Don't people normally prefer to reflect over whether they had a good day in general, or at least a good afternoon or evening?

For that matter, why does anybody say "good afternoon", too? Just another pleasantry, supposedly.

In actuality, there's probably only one really good minute in the morning, and that is the crossing moment between sleep and wake. Technically, you are up, and your eyes are open and whatnot, but perhaps your most important feature, your mind, is still in the slumber land- the world of dreams. So, maybe for that one fleeting instance reality is still not reality at all. No problems are able capable of hurting you… Yet, as always your mind comes back to its vessel, and everything is put into focus. Eric was facing this reality now.

He had dreamt about Ariel and taking her places on a ship, and they would be happy together and they would never have to be apart and unhappy. But now… he was just a peasant again. Sure, a well off peasant living in the castle, but once more, a peasant. Ariel wasn't. That's how he was treating her, and Eric felt guilty for that, but at least in his heart he loved her like a Princess. But, after they went dancing today, would he tell her the truth?

He'd decide if the moment was right. That's the only way to know for sure.

Then it hit Eric- the real difficult part of the day. Skipping the royal wedding to go on an outing with Ariel. But what could he do? What could he say?

The sailor put on his normal attire, his shirt, his pants, his boots. He made sure his hair was presentable, and he just waited for his father to get up. He wouldn't have to wait very long, after all, Grimsby got up with the chickens, but a few minutes always seems worse when something is nagging you…

"Good morning!"

The rooster had risen.

"Funny," Grimsby said, "you all up and dressed already. But you'll have to change, that certainly isn't the right attire for the ceremony today."

"Grimsby… There's something I've got to tell you…"

"Now, I know what you're thinking, but I can assure you son there's some nice formal clothes in your closet if you'd only care to look!"

"No, I um…"

Grimsby stared at Eric, waiting, somewhat impatiently, for his answer.

Eric went on, "I'm not planning on going."

"You're what?"

Eric watched his father frown, then get angry, then angrier, then, well, extremely angry. He resembled a stately tea kettle, just at the point where steam comes out of it's spout. You almost wouldn't think a quaint little thing would do that, but it has to once it's reached a certain boiling point.

"Who said you had a choice?"

"I, um… just have more important things to do."

"Like what, may I ask?"

Eric had no answer.

"I can't believe you've been raised this way, shirking responsibility to do things willy-nilly! You never do anything I ask you to do! You never take anything that is gravely serious, serious!" Grimsby continued on his tirade, "If I had known you'd been born at all, I would have insisted taking you in, and making a lady out of your slut mother! You would have grown up a gentleman!"

Slut mother? Biological father or not, his mother had been the one to act like a real parent to him.

"My mother," Eric stated, "was better able about being human being all around than you are. It's not that you're a bad person, per se. No, it's the rotten people you fawn over- like Filbert!"

"Oh, it all comes back to the Prince, doesn't it? Yes, Eric, I raised the Prince, yes Eric, I was indebted to his parents! But get over your silly feelings… I don't know, jealousy, whatever they maybe! Just accept you're status, accept me as you Father, for God's sake!"

"Absolutely ridiculous. Just ridiculous. I don't want to go to some measly wedding, I don't want to be around you for a day, and it's all my fault. No, Master Grimsby you are perfect!"

Grimsby sat down on a chair, and looked at the floor. "Whatever faults you're mother bestowed upon you, I have made worse…" He looked up. "Freedom? Is that what you want? I thought you've gotten plenty of that. Staying out by the Oceanside all day or visiting the marketplace…"

Eric stooped down to look his father in the face. "You want me to the next caretaker right? Well, what if I don't want to the next caretaker, Grimsby?" Eric asked. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I had dreams and aspirations before I landed on your doorstep?"

"Oh so that's it." Grimsby's spirits seemed deflated. "So I guess I don't get my own dynasty after all."

"Look," Eric said, "I'm sorry for what I've said… You've been incredibly generous to me, just your bastard son…"

Eric had planned to go with his speech, but Grimsby cut him short.

"Don't say that, Eric. Never demean yourself like that. You're not the son I always dreamed about having, but you're a son, and a good one, too, despite what I've said… You just seem to dislike the Prince so much…"

Eric normally would have stated his opinion then. It wasn't that he didn't like Filbert. He just wasn't fit to rule a kingdom, and fawning and bowing and scraping just rubbed him on the wrong side anyway.

"Why don't you go…" Grimsby said.

"Really?" Eric was relieved. If Ariel hadn't been waiting, he probably would have neglected going out and decide to go to the wedding with his father, but then again, this little fight wouldn't have happened if not for Ariel.

"I wish you'd join me, but I think I understand now… But when you come we'll need to have a talk."

"A talk about what?" Eric asked.

"About your future, or rather, what you would like to see in your future."

Eric didn't know what to do. Hug his father? No…

"Thanks, Dad." That was enough. That was perfect, and he left the old man with a smile on his face as Eric went off to Ariel's bedroom.

He was going to take his little redhead out for the time of her life. It'd be a quiet day, a peaceful day, a romantic day, all devoted to her- Ariel…

Eric was just outside her door when he heard muffled noises from the inside. Something like, "abuzz, kingdom, the prince, married!", "not him, different, real prince!", and, "last chance!"…

What the heck was going on in there?

Eric entered the room, but all he saw was Ariel by her window, a seagull flying awkwardly away, squawking very off-key.

He didn't know what to say. Maybe he had just heard things? He'd just say something to Ariel now, and they'd be on there way.

"Are you ready for a surprise?" he boomed.

"Oh, Eric! You're taking me somewhere special today?" "Mmm-hmm." He was glad to see she was already dressed, in a pink little thing with a nice green bow. Eric escorted her out, quiet and discreet as ever.

It was time for romance.


End file.
